


Isaac Lives Next Door (2 Versions)

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two versions of the "I accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window" AU prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from an anon on Tumblr: "I know there's some already written, but I want to read your take on "I accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window" au"
> 
> I decided to write two versions (1st is Chapter 1, 2nd is Chapter 2). The first has background Scott/Allison, and the second has background Scott/Kira.
> 
> The tumblr post can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/95590792868/i-know-theres-some-already-written-but-i-want-to).

It’s late, he’s totally wasted, but he’s at least aware enough to know that Isaac is in the neighborhood and lives on the first floor and never remembers to lock his window, which means easy access. He’s responsible enough to not even think about trying to drive home in his state, and besides, he could use some comfort (and he knows for a fact Isaac likes to cuddle even though he denies it).

So that’s how Derek winds up passing out wrapped around a warm body in a comfortable bed. It’s nice, and it helps him not think about how he has to start looking for a new job hopefully with a boss who doesn’t sexually harass him. Isaac told him to quit months ago, and when he wakes up he’ll tell him he was right.

In the morning, he has a pounding headache, but he’s warm and Isaac’s bed smells nice. He shuffles in a little closer to Isaac, who seems a little shorter than he remembers, but maybe he’s in an odd position. His arm is draped over Isaac’s waist, and he doesn’t see any reason to move it because he and Isaac are secure enough in their friendship to do things like this.

“You sure are cuddly today, Stiles,” says the man next to him, who is definitely not Isaac. “You’re lucky Allison’s out of town.”

“Uh…” Derek says, finally opening his eyes to see that the blonde curly locks of Isaac have been replaced by short messy black hair. Derek is internally freaking out because who the hell is Allison or Stiles, and where the fuck is Isaac? He’s about to say something, only—

Right then, another person walks into the bedroom, and there’s a gasp before—

“Scott! Are you cheating on me?! I mean, Allison!?”

The man next to him—Scott apparently—rubs his eyes, slowly sitting up when he says. “Stiles, what are you—” Then, he looks over at Derek in the bed next to him, clutches his sheets to his chest and screams.

Derek slaps his hands over his ears because he is still so hungover, and he doesn’t know what the fuck is going on, but screaming is not something he wants to deal with right now.

“Who the fuck, are you?!” Scott shouts at Derek, who is quickly scrambling out of the bed and falling to the floor.

“Yeah, don’t think your hotness can get you out of this, big guy,” the other man, Stiles he thinks, says with his hands on his hips.

Derek sighs, “Look, I’m sorry. My friend lives around here… somewhere, and I was drunk, and clearly I got the wrong apartment.”

Scott’s eyebrows lift before coming back down in a scowl. “Who’s your friend?”

“Isaac.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s next door,” Scott answers. Derek tries to scramble to get his jeans back on, not missing Stiles blatantly staring at him the whole time. Scott doesn’t seem too upset about the fact he shared a bed with a complete stranger, but Derek would rather that than more screaming and yelling.

“I’m just—going to go,” Derek finally says, his jeans on, his shirt and shoes in his hands, his face red in embarrassment.

“Hey, uh…” Stiles follows him out of the bedroom and stops him, “What’s your name?”

“Derek.”

Stiles grins, “Oh, so you’re Derek.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but yes. Goodbye,” he says turning again to leave.

“Isaac hangs out here a lot with Scott; he’s mentioned you.” Under his breath he adds, “Although he never said you were hot.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Hey, look, I made breakfast for me and Scott… do you uh… would you like to stay?”

“Really?”

Stiles shrugs, “Why not? You’re already here. You might as well get morning after breakfast.”

“Nothing happened,” Derek says firmly.

“Got it.” He gestures with his head toward the kitchen where Derek can smell bacon and eggs and buttered toast.

Derek’s stomach gurgles, and really, Stiles has a point. Why let food go to waste?

“What about Scott?” Derek asks, sitting down at the table, watching while Stiles dishes out food on a plate and sets it in front of him.

Stiles waves him off. “He always has to shower first. He’ll be a little bit.” He goes back to dish another plate and sits down across from Derek. “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Caught that,” Derek says around a mouthful of eggs.

“So, do you normally climb into Isaac’s window and cuddle him in his sleep?”

Derek chokes a little on his food and coughs, trying to clear his throat.

“Uh… I don’t… not… normally? I drank too much and was in the area and didn’t want to catch a cab, but… maybe I should have…”

“Oh, no, smart thinking. A cab driver could take advantage of you… in your weakened, drunken state.” Derek lifts an eyebrow.

Before either can say anything, there’s a knock on the door. Stiles stands to get it, and Derek can’t help but watch him leave, his ass standing out in the loose pajama bottoms he’s wearing.

“Ahh, the man of the hour,” Stiles says when he opens the door. He stands back, and Derek can see that it’s Isaac.

“Why was Scott screaming? You guys okay? What—” Isaac finally catches sight of Derek. “Derek?”

Derek gives him an embarrassed wave, and Isaac’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“Basically… Derek climbed into Scott’s window thinking it was yours ‘cause he was drunk, and then cuddled Scott, who thought it was me, only it wasn’t, so… hence the screaming,” Stiles says in a rush.

“Uh… okay?” Isaac says.

“Look, I don’t want to get into it,” Derek says, knowing that Isaac is going to want to know why he was so drunk he couldn’t go home last night.

“Breakfast?” Stiles asks Isaac with a small smile. Isaac shrugs and joins Derek at the table. Stiles dishes another plate, and when he sets it in front of Isaac, he also sets down a bottle of aspirin in front of Derek.

Derek looks up to meet his eyes and smiles in thanks, and Stiles returns it, quickly turning back to shovel food in his mouth after asking Isaac a random question about his week.

Despite how bizarre and embarrassing Derek’s morning is, by the end, he’s made friends with Scott and Stiles, and Scott is pretty magnanimous in his treatment of Derek the entire time given what happened.

When he’s on his way out the door with Isaac, who is clearly wanting answers about how Derek ended up in this mess, Stiles stops him in the doorway once again. Isaac doesn’t stick around, going back to his own apartment, knowing Derek will follow him eventually.

“So… just so you know… in case… you know… My window is the 3rd one to the left of Scott’s.”

Derek’s mouth is wide open in shock.

“Do what you will with that information,” Stiles says quickly before slamming the door shut in his face.

And use the information he does, and this time it’s on purpose and not cause he’s drunk.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is version 2. :)

Stiles is soooooooo wasted. And really he has no one to blame but himself. Lydia started providing him with shots, and really, how could he say no? Of course, she was a crappy friend because she totally left him for some hot guy… Although, in fairness, Lydia had thought Stiles had snagged someone hot for himself as well, which is why she had left. But, turns out tall, dark, and brooding, was in the mood to be alone and not with Stiles. Which, rude, because he was the one eyeing Stiles from across the bar like he was undressing him with his eyes, which is why Lydia had pushed the shots toward him and then pushed him over to the guy to talk to.

By then though, he was too drunk to say anything intelligent and the whole thing backfired, and the guy looked like he wanted to rip his throat out not fuck him, and so Stiles cut his losses and ran. He doesn’t even remember if they introduced themselves to each other, or maybe he did, but he sure as hell can’t remember the guy’s name. He does remember the dark eyebrows, and the greenish-golden eyes, and the chiseled abs that were visible under his tight black T-shirt.

And it’s with that image in his mind that he decides it’s time to find a place to crash. Of course, he’s already several blocks from the bar, no idea where he parked the jeep, not that he’d actually drive it home because, Sheriff’s son, he knows the law. He looks at the street sign next to him, and it looks vaguely familiar. He pauses a moment to remember why that would be when it dawns on him.

“Scott totally lives on this street!” he shouts into the night, to no one at all because he is completely alone. He thinks he’s aware enough to find the right apartment building, and thank the lord, Scott totally lives on the first floor, so this should be easy. He’ll just sneak into Scott’s place and crash on the couch. Scott won’t mind, and Kira’s used to Stiles showing up anyway, so it’s fine.

He again thanks the stars that Scott doesn’t lock his window once he’s found the right place, he’s pretty sure it’s right, and climbs in. He can’t see much, but he’s pretty sure he’s in Scott’s bedroom, and he has a big bed, and somewhere in his intoxicated mind he thinks, he’ll just fall asleep there, next to the lump that is Scott.

“Scott, I’m crashing here,” he says in a hurried whisper. The lump in the bed mumbles something that sounds like, “okay,” and Stiles lifts the sheet to climb in. “Scoot over some, dude,” Stiles says, and Scott obliges.

Stiles has the brief thought that he should get up and close the window, but he passes out before he can act on that thought.

~

A little while later, Stiles wakes up to a warm body pressed along his back. Scott must have gotten up and closed the window and then climbed in behind him. He’s barely conscious to register the fact that there’s someone still in front of him, and guesses maybe it’s Kira. Well, they’ll have an interesting morning for sure, but Stiles falls asleep before he can worry about it.

~

Stiles hears a loud thump to the side of him, like someone fell off the bed, and squeezes his eyes shut when someone turns on the light. Then Stiles wakes up with a jolt when someone screams bloody murder.

“What?!” Stiles yells, shooting straight up in bed. Scott shoots up next to him, as well as someone else next to him. Wait—

He looks at Scott, then looks at the man next to him and it’s… shit, it’s totally the hot guy from the bar. Of course, now Scott is screaming and scrambling out of the bed to stand next to an hysterical Kira, so Stiles starts screaming, and so does hot guy.

So now they are all screaming, and it’s making Stiles’s hangover headache so much worse. But finally, Kira throws a pillow at both him and hot guy and they both stop.

“What the hell is going on?!” Kira shouts, staring down Stiles and hot bar guy.

“Yeah?!” Stiles says, turning to glare at hot bar guy.

“Seriously, Stiles?!” Kira shouts. “You can’t take your hookups back to your own bed!”

“Hey, now!” Stiles says, the same time hot bar guy yells, “I’m not his hookup!”

Scott is still standing there in shock, and Stiles can’t tell if he wants to laugh or yell or… who knows maybe he might want to cry.

“Stiles,” Scott says calmly, so calmly actually that Stiles is kind of a little scared of him. “Why are you and this strange man in my bed?”

“We are separate entities okay?!” Stiles yells. “We did not come here together, oh my god. You,” he says pointing his finger at hot bar dude, “Explain yourself!”

“I… I thought this was my friend Isaac’s place,” he says. “I was too drunk to drive, and I didn’t have any money for a cab, so… I thought I’d crash at his place.”

“Isaac lives next door,” Kira says, her arms crossed in front of her, but she doesn’t look quite as angry or upset as she had before.

“You barely drank anything when I saw you,” Stiles says, not believing hot bar dude’s story for a second.

“It was after you left, I—” HBD says, stopping himself from continuing. Stiles realizes belatedly that both he and HBD are sitting next to each other in Scott’s bed.

“Stiles?” Scott says, expecting Stiles to tell his story.

“I was wasted, and too tired to make my way to the couch. Sorry.”

Kira and Scott sigh together, and it’s kind of weird but cute cause of the whole couple thing. Kira rubs her head, wincing a little when she touches a certain spot. So she was the one that fell out of bed.

She huffs again then her face is stern as she looks at Scott, talking to him with her eyes, indicating he needs to do something. “You two,” Scott says pointing to HBD and Stiles, “Get out of the bed. You can fight over the couch or share, I don’t care. Just, get out. Kira has to be up in three hours. We will discuss whatever the hell happened, and you two can work out whatever it is between you in the morning.” Kira smiles like she’s happy with Scott’s decision, and HBD siddles out of bed with Stiles following after him. Kira follows them out to the living room and hands them a couple blankets and pillows from the hall closet on the way before returning to the bedroom.

Stiles and HBD stare at the couch, before Stiles plops down on it. “I at least know them,” Stiles says like because of that fact he gets rights to the couch.

HBD sighs and spread the blanket out on the floor nearby.

“There’s a perfectly good chair over there, Hot Bar Dude,” Stiles says.

“I’d rather sleep on the floor,” he huffs. Then adds, “It’s Derek.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Derek.”

“Oh. Derek. Hi.”

Derek snorts then turns so his back is facing Stiles. Of course, now Stiles can’t sleep.

“Why’d you drink so much after I left?”

“Stiles,” he says in annoyance.

“Hey, you know my name?”

“You introduced yourself to me, plus your friends said it like 5 times just now.”

“Oh… right. So…”

Derek sighs and rolls back over. “Because you left… you left before I could ask you for your number. So… I drank to try to forget about you because I thought there was no way I’d ever see you again.”

Stiles grins. “Obviously the universe had other plans.”

“Obviously.”

After a few minutes, Stiles sits up from the couch nudges Derek’s calf with his foot. “Come up here you loser. I can share.”

Derek eyes the couch dubiously but gets up anyway. Stiles scoots down and over enough for Derek to lay down, and then he throws the blanket over them both before laying down on top of Derek, wedging himself between Derek and the back of the couch.

“This okay?” he says, and in answer, Derek wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

Stiles falls asleep again, knowing they’ll both be stiff and in pain in the morning, but it’s only a few more hours, so they can deal with it and Scott and Kira then.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
